


It Ain't Like That

by ShameInYou



Series: Layne and Jussi Staley [8]
Category: Alice in Chains
Genre: Drama, F/M, Het, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:32:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShameInYou/pseuds/ShameInYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old friend from Layne's past contacts him and Jussi is extremely jealous about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Layne was half asleep when he felt a hand rub up and down his thigh. He gasped lightly when he felt the hand snake around his semi-hard cock and start to pump it lightly.

Dazed and confused, his breaths came out shaky as he opened his eyes, reaching down to grab the wrist that was lingering near his groin.

He heard a familiar laugh and he shivered and whimpered lightly when he felt a body press up against his under the covers, and a mouth move to his earlobe, sucking in the tender flesh and nipping at it.

Layne shrugged his shoulder, gasping lightly as he felt the wet tongue and teeth on his earlobe, all while the hand was stroking his hardening cock.

He heard a feminine laugh in his ear and he smiled a little, turning over in the bed, biting his lip and looking up at his beautiful wife, Jussi.

"Jussi?" Layne asked softly as she continued to stroke him.

His mouth was slightly agape, tired eyes half lidded as he struggled to keep his eyes open to look up at his beautiful wife.

The lighting in the room was coming from the lamp on her side of the bed. It was still dark outside, early morning because Layne could hear the birds chirping outside. Jussi smiled down at him, her messy hair moved to one side of her shoulder.

"Jussi what are you doing?" Layne asked softly, gasping and arching his back at her soft touch on his most sensitive body part.

She laughed lightly, removing the covers from their bodies.

"I'm horny Layne. I'm gonna fuck you." Jussi nearly whispered, biting her lip.

Layne gasped at her words as she leaned down, pressing her lips against his before he could even speak. She sucked his bottom lip into her mouth, running her tongue along it. Layne quickly opened his mouth, letting her in and she eagerly slid her tongue into her husband's mouth, sighing as their tongues wrapped around each others in a warm and wet kiss.

Layne whimpered lightly as Jussi continued to stroke his moistening cock, sliding her fist up and down the hard meat, and making sure to squeeze his tip, nearly milking the pre-cum that was leaking out of it.

Jussi pulled away from Layne's mouth, bare chest rising and falling as she stared down at him. Layne quietly stared up at his wife with a carnal lust in his eyes.

He was awake and ready now.

Before he could make any moves, Jussi straddled him, looking down at him. She smiled as she grinded her panty covered vagina against his cock.

Layne let out shaky breaths as he held onto her hips, furrowing his brows as he looked up at her.

She was perfection, with her long red hair, her pouty, pink lips and her perky, ivory tits that bounced lightly with each thrust.

"Fucking tease..." Layne nearly whispered as she grinded him.

Jussi laughed lightly, putting a hand on his hairy chest, intertwining her fingers in it and raising her other arm to run her fingers through the back of her hair, raising it in the air as she grinded her moist panties against his hard on.

"Babe...is this how you want me to cum?" Layne asked softly after a few minutes, barely able to get his words out.

He breathed shakily, not wanting to be loud and wake their son, who seemed to hear every little noise, at any time during the day.

"No." Jussi breathed as she looked down at Layne, biting her lip as she continued to grind him, her hands on his chest.

"Then how do you want me to cum? Because if you don't stop...I'm gonna..." Layne trailed off, moaning lightly as she stopped moving.

"I want you to cum inside of me." Jussi breathed, biting her lip.

She leaned down and kissed Layne hungrily, fervently licking his tongue before pulling away. Layne lifted himself up lightly, trying to stay connected to her mouth as long as he could. He dropped back down against the pillows as she sat back up, looking down at him as she smiled and grabbed her breasts, squeezing them and pinching her perky nipples.

"Babe..fucking tease..." Layne breathed, feeling warm all over his body for her.

She laughed lightly and Layne watched as she lifted herself up, pulling her panties to the side and taking his cock, rubbing it against her hot, wet parts.

Layne let out a shaky breath, a smirk plastered to his face as he watched his wife sit down on his cock, nearly groaning as he felt his hard meat be engulfed by her fleshy pink canal.

"Sssh..." Jussi whispered, laughing lightly as she began to bounce on his lap, biting her lip and looking down at him.

Layne's brows were furrowed as he looked up at his wife, his hands now on her hips as she bounced up and down on his cock.

Layne bit his lip, not being able to breath as he watched her.

Her tits bounced up and down fervently, the nipples pointy and erect as she threw her head back, biting her lip, a smirk on her face. He held her wrists as she put both of her hands on his chest, through his chest hairs.

"God this feels so good..." Layne muttered, eyes falling closed as he felt himself hitting a spot inside of his wife that drove him wild.

Jussi laughed lightly, speeding up her hips, letting out shaky breaths.

Layne opened his eyes, watching her as she brought her head back down, looking down at him and smirking, brows slightly furrowed as she worked him with her hips.

Layne looked down to see her slow her thrusts. She looked down too as she slowly lifted herself up, moving her panties to the side even more, as Layne's moist cock came into view, still buried inside of her as she slowly lifted her hips. She held her moist lips as she glanced down at Layne.

"You see that babe?" She whispered.

"Fuck yes." Layne's voice barely escaped his throat.

"God you feel so good..." Jussi sighed, slamming back down onto his moist rod, tilting her head to the side as she continued to ride him.

Layne began to feel pangs of pleasure through his groin. He whimpered lightly as he held onto her hips.

"Fuck me Jussi...fuck me hard..." Layne whispered, eyes falling closed, brows furrowed.

"Yes daddy...fuck daddy!" Jussi moaned, thrusting her hips hard, putting her hands on his his hands that had a vice grip on her ivory hips.

Layne started to thrust his hips up into her, making her bounce even higher.

The only sounds that could be heard through out the quiet room was the sound of the central air, the rustling of sheets, their heavy breathing meshing together, and the sound of their skin slapping together in sheer pleasure.

"Babe...oh my fuck...god damn..." Layne breathed, seeing stars as he neared his orgasm.

Jussi laughed lightly, looking down at her husband as she continued to fuck him, feeling nothing but warm and wet between her legs.

Layne's face scrunched up in pleasure, his mouth forming an o as he finally reached his orgasm. He whimpered a little loudly, his thrusts ceasing. Jussi stilled as well as Layne held onto her hips as he jerked up into her, whimpering and groaning as he spilled his seed into her, looking straight into her eyes, face red, eyes glazed over.

He fell against the pillows, his arms stretched out on either side of him, his chest rising and falling as he stared up at the ceiling.

Jussi giggled, lifting herself off of his cock and moving up his body, kissing him again.

"Morning daddy..." Jussi giggled as she placed kisses to Layne's lips.

"Morning mommy...fuck, you nasty mommy..." Layne breathed, smirking as she kissed him.

"Your not done yet...I'm still horny." Jussi breathed and smiled.

Layne lay there, a smirk on his face as he watched his wife crawl to the foot of the bed and face him, slowly sliding her panties off and throwing them his way.

"Mmm..." Layne smirked, grabbing them and putting the crotch of them in his mouth, smirking.

Jussi smiled as she crawled towards Layne and turned around, her ass facing him and straddled him, backing up. Layne threw her panties to the floor in the process, still catching his breath as she backed her ass into his face.

Layne could feel the heat radiating off of her pink parts as he licked his lips. 

Jussi rested her hands flat on the bed on either side of Layne as he leaned forward, tongue first, licking up and down her labia.

"This is the best breakfast ever..." Layne moaned lightly before sucking her clit into his mouth, making a loud sucking and popping noise as he set to work with his mouth.

"MMM HMM...oh god...MMM HMM..." Jussi moaned, pushing back on Layne's face.

Layne sighed, eyes closed as he continued to suck on her sensitive bud, his hands rubbing up and down her thighs, squeezing her ass as he nearly buried his face between her moist lips.

It didn't take long for Jussi to feel pangs of pleasure as she rode Layne's face. Layne continued to suck her clit as she moved her hips against his mouth.

"Oh fuck, daddy don't stop...just like that...oh god it feels so good..." Jussi breathed, her breasts moving back and forth as she moved against Layne's face.

Layne smirked to himself as he rubbed her thighs as she shook, her forehead pressed to his leg as she orgasmed.

Layne sucked on her for a few minutes afterward and moved his tongue up to lap up her milky cum, nearly shivering at the taste. 

She finally moved, laying beside him. Layne lay there, looking up at the ceiling with a satisfied look on his face, his chin glimmering from her juices.

Jussi smiled, throwing an arm over his stomach as she rested beside him.

"Where the fuck did that come from Justine? Holy fuck...I didn't expect that this morning. I'm no good! We've got chores to do! I'm no good now babe..." Layne smirked softly.

Jussi shrugged, a big smile plastered to her face.

"I don't know. I woke up horny." She smiled.

"God I fucking love you..." Layne breathed, kissing her passionately.

"I love you too..." Jussi spoke between kisses.

Layne held her chin as they lay in their bed together, kissing softly.

* * *

Layne walked into the kitchen fully dressed. He tidied up their bedroom before he got dressed. He nearly walked into their 2 year old daughter, Veronica.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed playfully as she waddled on by, holding her doll.

"Hi daddy!" Their 6 year old son Junior exclaimed, rushing up to his father.

"Hey bud. Did you sleep good last night?" Layne smiled, ruffling Junior's hair as Junior hugged his legs.

"Yes!" Junior smiled, hugging his father.

Jussi was at the stove, cooking breakfast for everyone. Once Junior went back over to his sister, Layne came up behind Jussi, wrapping his arms around her stomach.

"Hey mommy..." He nearly growled, pressing his lips to her neck.

"Stop it daddy..." Jussi smirked as she simmered hash browns and bacon at the same time.

"Smells good..." Layne whispered, "Like you." 

Jussi blushed and giggled. Layne kept going as he stood there with his arms wrapped around her stomach.

"Guess I'll be having a second breakfast." He laughed lightly, reaching under her skirt.

"Layne! Cut it out...the kids!" Jussi smirked, slapping his hand away.

"Ow!" Layne pouted and smirked, biting his lip. 

He walked over to the fridge and looked inside of it and then looked back at the kids.

Junior held out his superhero action figure to Veronica and Veronica smiled and held out her doll. Junior hit her doll with his superhero action figure and Veronica started crying. Junior continued to hit her doll with his toy.

"Junior! Cut that out!" Layne scolded his son.

"But daddy, I'm just playing." Junior pouted.

"You're making your sister cry. Stop it!" Layne frowned.

Junior pouted, getting up and sitting at the table. After a few minutes, his scolding was long forgotten and he sat there making noises and playing with his action figure.

Layne set the table, kissing Junior's temple as he walked past and then Layne scooped up Veronica, making her giggle as he kissed her cheeks, before putting her in her high chair beside Junior.

Layne sat at the table and looked at their children, smiling.

"Bud you gonna help your sister eat?" Layne asked.

Junior's eyes widened and he smiled, nodding fervently.

Lately Junior had gotten into the habit of teaching his sister to chew her food properly. She seemed to love to mimic her big brother.

Jussi walked around the table, fixing everyone's plates. Veronica's plate was beside Junior's plate.

"Thanks mommy!" Junior exclaimed as Jussi piled food on his plate.

"Sweetie, let Veronica's food cool off first before you give it to her." Jussi smiled at Junior.

"Okay mommy!" Junior exclaimed excitedly.

Once everything was set, Jussi sat down to eat and Layne began to eat.

Veronica started to whine as her parents were eating and she didn't have her food. She reached her little hand out towards her plate.

"No Veronica, mommy says you have to wait!" Junior exclaimed, sliding her plate farther from her.

Junior waited to eat until Veronica could eat. Layne smirked as he watched his children. He smiled at Jussi and Jussi smiled back at him.

After a few minutes, Layne spoke to Junior.

"Bud let her eat now." 

Junior smiled, setting Veronica's plate on her high chair. He handed her the plastic fork that went with her baby bowl. He began to eat and she watched her brother, mimicking her brother as he shoved hashbrowns into his mouth, looking at her and chomping down on them.

"Nom nom nom nom..." Junior made a noise as he chewed.

Layne laughed lightly as Veronica mimicked her brother, chewing her food as they stared at each other.

The rest of the breakfast went smoothly. Layne and Jussi were done before the kids and they just sat there, waiting for the kids to finish.

"Bud Aunt Liz is gonna be picking you up in about an hour. Are you gonna bring your sister something back from the amusement park?" Layne asked his son.

"Yes." Junior smiled at Layne.

"Good. And don't get into trouble with your cousins. Don't give your Aunt Liz a hard time. Okay?" Layne asked.

"I won't daddy. I promise." Junior smiled.

Jussi stood up, getting ready to put the plates in the dishwasher, when suddenly the phone in the kitchen began to ring.

Layne was about to get up, but Jussi stopped him.

"I got it babe." She smiled softly, leaning down and kissing him.

Layne smirked, looking back at her before looking at the kids and smiling.

"Daddy the other day when I was at Oscar's house, he took a poop in the woods!" Junior exclaimed.

"What?" Layne asked, brows furrowed, laughing lightly as he listened to Junior talk about his bad ass cousin Oscar.

Meanwhile, Jussi walked over to the phone in the kitchen and picked it up.

"Hello, Staley residence?" She answered.

There was silence on the other end and Jussi furrowed her brows, talking again.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hi, um, I'm not sure if I have the right number, but does a Layne Staley live there?" A woman asked on the other end.

Jussi furrowed her brows, dipping her head back.

"Who is this?" She asked sternly, frowning.

Layne looked back at his wife when he heard her tone of voice on the phone. He furrowed his brows as he watched Jussi listening on the phone.

"I'm so sorry to be bothering you. My name's Susan Silver. I used to manage a band he was in. I just wanted to call and see how he was doing." The woman spoke.

"Who's that?" Layne whispered loudly, looking at Jussi.

Junior made faces to his sister, causing her to giggle, oblivious to the adults.

Jussi put her hand over the phone.

"Some woman named Susan Silver. I'm gonna tell her you're not here and to stop calling here." Jussi replied, about to speak over the phone again.

Layne's eyes widened when he heard the name Susan Silver. He nearly knocked his chair over as he jumped out of it, rushing over to grab the phone from Jussi.

Jussi stood there, brows furrowed as she watched Layne put the phone to his ear, a big smile on his face.

"Susan? Susan yes! It's me! Yes! Oh my god, I know! Yes I'm fine...you don't even know the half...I know it's been years!" Layne laughed on the phone and turned his back to Jussi as he started to talk over the phone.

She stood there, frowning and finally got around to gathering the dishes to put in the dishwasher.

"I wanna help mommy!" Junior exclaimed, grabbing his and Veronica's plates and cups.

Jussi forced a smile at her son as Layne spoke on the phone to this random woman who had called.

Jussi smiled and kissed Junior's forehead and thanked him for helping before he ran out of the room. Jussi started the dishwasher and took Veronica down from her high chair and took her into the living room, turning on her morning cartoons.

Jussi came back in the kitchen, frowning as Layne was still on the phone. She started to wipe the counter down, glaring over in Layne's direction every now and then.

They mostly lived a nice and quiet life, with only each other in their universe. Jussi didn't really want anyone else to come into their life outside of their little bubble. She felt jealous as Layne spoke enthusiastically to some other woman over the phone.

She was scrubbing the hell out of the counter, feeling herself boil with rage as Layne laughed over the phone to this woman.

"Oh yeah! I remember that!" He laughed loudly.

Suddenly Jussi heard Junior's voice.

"Mommy! Daddy! Aunt Liz is here!" Junior screamed.

Jussi sighed, walking out of the kitchen to get Junior's coat and his amusement park money. She took him outside to Liz's car and gave Liz his money and sent Junior on his way.

When she came back into the house, Veronica was staring idly at the cartoons, entranced.

Jussi walked into the kitchen just in time to catch the end of Layne's conversation.

She gasped when she heard Layne giving out their address.

"Yeah, Yeah that's it. Yeah come on over so we can catch up. Yeah, life is so good right now. I can't wait to see you! Yeah, yeah okay! Alright. See ya in a few minutes!" Layne smiled.

He hung up the phone, smiling to himself.

"Holy shit..." He mumbled to himself.

Jussi was frowning slightly as she stood there, looking at Layne.

"Who was that exactly?" She asked, frowning.

"That was Susan Silver, my old manager. She used to manage Alice in Chains. Man...I wonder how she got my number...I can't believe she called me." Layne smiled.

"You gave her our address, you told her where we're living?" Jussi asked, frowning.

"Babe..." Layne smiled and sighed, coming up to her.

"I don't want all of these people coming over Layne." Jussi pouted, looking up at him.

"Babe...she's cool. It's okay. She's really mellow. She's just in town and wants to catch up. That's it." He smiled.

Jussi was silent, staring down.

"Babe...don't be jealous. You're the love of my life. C'mon babe. Susan's like my mother. She was always like a mother to me. She tried to keep me in line a lot of times...but the drugs always got in the way. I can't wait for her to see how my life's turned out...with you and the kids...I can't wait for you to meet her. You fucking saved me, remember?" Layne sighed and smiled, hugging Jussi.

"Yeah." Jussi sighed, hugging Layne back.

She still wasn't too happy about Layne just making plans with someone she'd never met to come over and step foot in their house. She tried to keep a positive attitude about this, but she didn't really like the fact that Layne was excited about talking to someone else, especially another woman.

Jussi just wanted it to be she and Layne forever.

"I love you babe." Layne smiled at his wife.

"Love you too..." Jussi smiled, hugging him.

* * *

Jussi set about her normal routine, gathering everyone's clothes and taking them to the laundry room and getting the wash going. Jussi came back into the living room to see Layne sprinkling carpet freshener all over the living room. Veronica was sitting on the couch watching her daddy in amazement. Layne had the vacuum out.

"What are you doing Layne?" Jussi asked, frowning as she stood there.

"Oh. Just tidying up a bit. Susan's gonna be over here sometime within the next hour." Layne smiled.

"Oh." Jussi replied, going over and snatching Veronica up.

Veronica yawned as she hugged Jussi. Jussi went upstairs to put Veronica in her crib to take a nap. She heard the vaccum start when she got halfway up the stairs. Jussi mumbled to herself.

"Cleaning up for this woman...who the fuck is this woman even? Why does she want to know how my husband's doing? None of her fucking business. She needs to stay the fuck away from us..." Jussi mumbled as she set Veronica in her crib.

Jussi sighed and smiled as she stared down at her daughter, who resembled her so much. She pulled her blanket over her and set her doll beside her.

Jussi ran her fingers through Veronica's red hair until the toddler was fast asleep.

Jussi went back downstairs to get ready for this woman that Layne was so excited to see.

* * *

Jussi and Layne were sitting on the couch making out, when all of a sudden, their doorbell rang.

"Fuck...you are such a horny mommy...always doing something to me...fuck..." Layne said breathlessly, pushing on his lap.

Jussi smirked, wiping her mouth and straightening her dress.

"But daddy, I can't resist you..." She replied seductively, looking up at him.

"Stop...company's here." Layne laughed breathlessly trying to get himself together.

"Forget the company, come fuck me." Jussi smirked.

"Behave Justine." Layne scolded her.

Jussi rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. She stood up as Layne went to the door and opened it. A dark haired woman stood at their door, and when she and Layne saw each other, they both nearly yelled.

Jussi bit her lip as the two people hugged each other. She could feel a flame in her heart as the woman kissed Layne's cheek.

"Oh my god Layne! Look at you! You look so good. I'm so glad to see you doing good!" She exclaimed.

"You haven't changed a big Susan! Come on in! Come in!" Layne said excitedly, welcoming the woman into their home.

Susan stepped inside of their house, looking around.

"Layne what a lovely house you have!" She smiled, looking around.

"Thanks..." Layne smiled, closing the door. "Had it built. My own private retreat. No one ever bothers us living out here. I love it."

Susan walked over to where Jussi was standing. Jussi smiled a little at her. Layne rushed over and put his arm around Jussi.

"Susan, this is my wife, and mother of my children, Justine. Justine, this is my old manager, Susan." Layne introduced them.

"Oh how do you do. Layne has told me so much about you. Nice to meet you." Susan smiled, holding her hand out.

Jussi smiled and shook Susan's hand. She furrowed her brows at Susan's tight and firm handshake.

Susan quickly turned her attention back to Layne. Jussi bit her lip as they all sat on the couch.

"Do you want a soda, water, anything?" Layne asked Susan.

"Sure I'll take a water." Susan smiled.

Layne looked at Jussi and pouted.

"Babe...get her a water?" He asked, pouting.

Jussi forced a smile, getting up and going in the kitchen. She nearly ripped the fridge open as she got out a bottle of water. She could hear Layne and this woman laughing already. She got the water and came back out and handed it to this Susan woman.

Susan smiled at her.

"Thanks hon." She smiled.

Jussi sat beside Layne and listened to their conversation. They were talking about old memories, some of which Layne had never told her about.

She sat there, arms crossed over her chest, listening to this Susan woman telling Layne what she was doing with her life currently. She was talking about business plans and lots of business jargon that Jussi didn't understand.

Jussi felt jealous as Layne was laughing with this woman and seeming to be impressed by her job and things.

Jussi wasn't used to Layne talking to any other women besides his sister and his mother. She felt left out of their conversation as she sat there.

Usually Layne would try to include her in their conversation, but this time it was as if he was ignoring her.

Jussi sighed, eventually getting up to go and finish the chores, leaving Layne and Susan to talk.

* * *

_A Few Hours Later_

Jussi finished the chores and got Veronica up, going downstairs and putting Veronica in front of the TV again, turning it on while Layne was _still_ conversing with this woman.

Jussi frowned as she stood up, quickly forcing it away as she turned around.

Susan looked at Layne and then over at her daughter.

"Layne is that your little girl? Oh my lord, she's so pretty!" Susan exclaimed.

"Yeah. Thanks." Layne smiled.

Jussi rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen, standing at the counter and sighing shakily.

A few seconds later, Layne walked into the kitchen, looking into the fridge and grabbing a water.

"Hey babe. Why don't you come out there with us and relax? The house is clean enough." He smiled, coming up to her.

Jussi turned around, a stressed out look on her face. Layne furrowed his brows as he opened his water, sipping it.

"You alright Jussi?" He asked softly.

"No!" Jussi sighed. "When is your friend going to leave? She's been over here a while!" Jussi replied, trying not to sound irritated.

"Jussi...c'mon, don't be like that." Layne sighed.

"Layne! We were supposed to rearrange our closet today, remember? We have things to do!" Jussi frowned.

"I know babe...but it can wait. I haven't seen Susan in a while. Just relax babe. We'll do the closet next weekend." Layne said calmly.

"You just went and made new plans without telling me! When you promise me you are going to do something you should do it!" Jussi frowned.

Layne furrowed his brows and sighed.

"Jussi, you're getting angry. There's nothing to be angry about." 

"When is she going to leave so I can relax!? I hate having strangers in my house!" Jussi frowned at Layne.

"Listen, you need to drop the attitude Justine. She's not a threat. Do you think I would let someone over here who I felt would harm my wife and my kids? No. You're just fucking jealous of her, and for whatever reason, I can't figure it out. Just chill the fuck out. Stop fucking acting like this. It's just fucking ridiculous.

Either get it together and come in there and hang with us, or just fucking leave for a few hours or something. I'm so sick of your attitude today Justine. 

If you'd take the time to actually sit down and get to know Susan, you'd like her. She thinks you're so cool, from what I've told her about you. Why don't you come in here and show her how cool you are?

Fuck." Layne replied, getting pissed.

Jussi scoffed at the way Layne was talking to her. She turned away from him.

"Just go back to your new girlfriend in there. Since she's so much better than me any fucking way." Jussi frowned.

Layne sighed and shook his head.

"There's something wrong with you Justine! Just...fine then! Be that way! Whatever! Take your attitude somewhere else!" Layne frowned, storming out.

Jussi could feel her eyes pooling with tears once she heard Layne walk back into the living room and laugh with this Susan woman like nothing had just occured between she and him.

Jussi leaned over the sink as she sobbed lightly, over-analyzing everything that had just happened.

She could still hear Layne's voice in her head.

_"Just fucking leave for a few hours or something!"_

Jussi sniffled, frowning. She began to feel pissed. She was pissed that Layne just uprooted their plans to talk to this woman. She was pissed that Layne just okayed the woman to come to their house without even discussing it with Jussi.

She was pissed that this woman was hanging around their house all day, practically ignoring her. Layne was ignoring her too!

Jussi frowned.

She could leave. She could disappear for a few hours. 

She frowned, her head racing. She raced out of the kitchen and nearly ran up the stairs, putting her heels on and grabbing a sweater and her purse. She stuffed her phone into her purse.

She grabbed the keys to the SUV and walked downstairs and past the chattering boxes. She walked out, slamming the door behind her.

She got into the SUV and started it, taking off, not knowing what she was doing, or where she was going.

She frowned as she started to drive to town. She got on the interstate and headed towards Seattle.

She had no idea what she was doing or where she was going. She was so pissed at Layne. She would make his ass suffer for a few hours.

Would he even care if she was gone? Was this Susan woman going to fucking spend the night at their house? 

Jussi could feel her eyes pooling with tears as she headed for Seattle. She was hardly ever away from Layne. Her heart beat nearly out of her chest as she drove.

Would he even notice she was gone? Would he even care?


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where's Jussi?

Layne and Susan sat back on the couch, a bowl of potato chips that Layne had fixed for them earlier nearly empty.

"Man...what time is it?" Layne smiled, looking over at his old Alice in Chain's manager.

They had reminisced for hours it seemed. The time seemed to slip away from them. Susan looked at her watch, putting her hair behind her ears.

"It's nearly 6pm Layne." She smiled. 

She looked over at Layne and smiled, putting her hand on his shoulder and smiling at him warmly.

"I'm so proud of you Layne. This is a wonderful life you've built for yourself. Those were crazy times back in the 90s...you really got caught up with the wrong people. I saw you go from this outgoing, happy and wild boy to this dazed, sickly, broken man...but now you look so strong and confident again...and your family is so beautiful. I am really proud of you. I'm so happy you got out of all that drugs and drama mess." Susan smiled.

Layne blushed, arms crossed over his chest and looked down and shrugged.

"I just met the right person I guess..." He trailed off.

Before they could say another word, Layne heard a cry. He furrowed his brow to look over and see his daughter Veronica waddling over to him, her face red and tears streaming down her face as she cried. She looked up at him and cried.

"Sweetie...what's wrong?" Layne asked, leaning over and picking the screaming child up, wrapping his arms around her.

He kissed her cheek multiple times, trying to calm her down but she wouldn't stop crying. 

"Awww poor baby." Susan smiled, reaching out and touching Veronica's little hand.

Veronica seemed to cry even louder. 

"Sweetie...calm down..." Layne said softly, sitting her in his lap and bouncing her on his knee, rubbing her back and trying to calm her down.

"Maybe she's hungry." Susan pointed out.

"Could be..." Layne trailed off. "Jussi!?" He called.

There was silence and Layne called his wife's name again. "hey Jussi!" He yelled.

He furrowed his brows, standing up and holding the baby, bouncing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, still crying. Layne sighed.

"Maybe she needs her diaper changed." Layne muttered.

Susan stood up too, smoothing her shirt down some.

"Um...well Layne...it's getting pretty late. I think I'm gonna head on back to Seattle. It was really great catching up with you. I'm so glad you let me come over." She smiled.

"No problem...don't be a stranger now." Layne smiled, bouncing his baby girl.

"I won't. Bye." She smiled, turning her back.

Layne walked behind her, holding the crying child and watched as Susan got in her car and drove off, disappearing down the dirt path that led to his home. He sighed and closed the door, looking at his upset daughter. He kissed her nose.

"C'mon baby. Let's go change your diaper." He cooed.

"Jussi?" Layne called as he made his way up the stairs with the screaming child.

Where in the world was his wife? He sighed, going into their bedroom and looking around. He noticed that her purse and her cell phone was gone.

 _Where in the world did she go?_ Layne thought.

He went into Veronica's room and checked the baby's diaper. It was soiled so he preceded to clean her. Before he dressed her, he decided to give her a bath. He took her to the bathroom to give her a bath.

Layne sighed as the baby was still crying as he ran some water in the tub, sitting her in there and beginning to bath her. She was getting very fussy and hitting his arms as he was trying to bathe her.

"Sweetie! Stop it!" Layne replied, frowning slightly as he was washing her red hair and she was struggling, splashing around in the little bit of water in the tub.

Meanwhile, Liz had dropped Junior off at home. The sun was beginning to set.

"Bye Aunt Liz!" Junior smiled as he jumped out of her car, his amusement park gear in tow. 

He had bought a t shirt, 2 stuffed animals, one for his sister, and a HUGE plastic cup with the mascot of the park on it. 

"Bye sweetie." Liz smiled, waiting until Junior got into his house, before backing out and turning around, leaving the driveway.

Junior was glad to be home. He had had a fun and adventurous day at the amusement park with his cousins. He was so excited that it was around dinner time. He couldn't wait to show his mommy what he'd bought and tell her about all the neat rides and things that they had done. He was also kind of hungry and tonight was supposed to be spaghetti night.

"Mommy!?" Junior screamed as he ran into the house, closing the door behind him.

He dropped all of his things in the recliner and ran into the kitchen, expecting to see his mommy preparing dinner. Junior ran in the kitchen and was startled to see that the light was off in the kitchen. He stood there, brows furrowed, scratching his scalp and looked behind him back into the living room.

"Mommy!?" Junior squealed, running around the bottom level of the house, looking for Jussi.

She was nowhere to be found!

Upstairs in the bathroom, Layne was struggling to dry his fussy daughter off after her bath.

"Sweetie please calm down...geez what is going on with you? I don't get it." Layne sighed.

She was crying non stop. He wrapped her in the towel and left out of the bathroom, on the way to her bedroom to dress her in a clean diaper and clothes. 

As he was walking to her room, he stopped and looked back when he heard his son's voice.

"Daddy!" Junior exclaimed excitedly, rushing over to his daddy and hugging his legs.

"Hey bud, you back?" Layne smiled, looking down at his son.

"Yes! What's wrong with Veronica?" He asked.

"She's just fussy. I just gave her a bath." Layne sighed.

Junior followed him into Veronica's room as Layne laid her on the changing table in there, getting her diaper on and preceding to dress her.

"Daddy! I had so much fun at the amusement park today! I rode roller coasters and this airplane ride...and this neat slide that was way in the air! I slid all the way down it!" Junior exclaimed excitedly as Layne moved around the room, getting clothes for Junior's fussy sister.

Layne tried to listen as he was distracted. His brows were furrowed. He was trying to listen to Junior, concentrate on Veronica and he was thinking about Jussi.

Layne walked back over to the changing table, dressing Veronica.

Junior pouted, reaching up and tugging on Layne's shirt.

"Daddy...Daddy I'm hungry." Junior pouted. 

He continued to tug on Layne's shirt.

"Daddy I'm hungry! Daddy where's mommy? She's not here! Her car's not here! She isn't making dinner! Are we still having spaghetti tonight? What are we eating tonight? 

I wanna show you the neat stuff I got today!

Is mommy going to make dinner when she gets home? Daddy I'm thirsty can I have some chocolate milk?" Junior said quickly, constantly tugging on Layne's shirt.

Layne had Veronica dressed and picked her up, bouncing her as she still cried.

"Junior! Please! Calm down!" Layne said a little harshly.

Junior pouted, backing away from Layne and looking down at the floor. Layne sighed as he bounced Veronica.

"Bud...I'm sorry...I'm gonna call mom to see what's going on. Just please go take your bath and we'll talk in a few minutes." Layne said softly.

Junior sulked out of the room and went to his bedroom to do what his daddy told him to.

Meanwhile, Layne was feeling a bit overwhelmed. He laid Veronica in her crib and she got up, holding onto the bar of the crib, looking over at Layne as he paced around her room.

He took his cell phone out and dialed Jussi's number, expecting her to pick up after the first ring. He furrowed his brows when it rang and rang and rang and her voice mail popped up.

Layne ended the call and looked at his phone again, dialing her number again.

It was the same results, it rang until it went to her voice mail.

Layne left a message.

"Jussi babe? It's Layne. Where are you? Call me ASAP. Love you." Layne replied before ending the call, staring into space, brows furrowed.

He sighed as he looked over at Veronica.

"You hungry baby?" He asked softly.

She continued to cry. Layne sighed.

* * *

Junior skipped down the stairs in his night clothes and headed straight for the kitchen where his daddy was. Layne was sitting beside Veronica's highchair, feeding her baby food. He was relieved that she had calmed down since he had started feeding her. That must have been the problem, she was hungry.

"Where's the spaghetti?" Junior asked as he stood there.

Layne looked back at Junior. He had just fixed Junior's dinner minutes before he emerged in the kitchen. He pointed to the plate and glass on the table. Junior climbed in his chair and looked down at his plate.

There were chips and a peanut butter sandwich on it. He frowned and pouted, starting to whine.

"This isn't spaghetti...mommy fixes spaghetti on Friday nights." Junior pouted.

"Bud...please just eat your food. There's no spaghetti tonight." Layne sighed.

Junior sipped his chocolate milk and still stared down at his plate.

"But why daddy? Where's mommy?" Junior asked in a high pitched voice.

"Bud mommy's out. She's going to be home any minute. She's running late." Layne lied to his son. "Please eat your dinner. It's better than nothing!" 

Junior sighed as he began to eat his sandwich, tearing the crust off of it. He was mad. He wanted his mommy and he wanted spaghetti. Life wasn't fair.

Layne sighed as he continued to feed Veronica. He glanced over at the clock that hung in the kitchen. It was dark outside, and it was going on 9pm.

Layne was silent as he fed his daughter. He racked his brain to try and remember if he had seen Jussi leave at any point during the day. He couldn't recall...he and Susan had been so deep into conversation that he hadn't paid attention.

Finally, before he knew it, he was at the bottom of the baby food jar. Veronica picked up her sippy cup and began to drink her water.

"I'm done daddy! I'm going to watch TV!" Junior announced, jumping down and running out of the kitchen.

Layne sighed as he cleaned up after Junior, feeling a burning feeling begin in his chest. He had a bad feeling like something was not right. He got out his phone and tried Jussi's cell again, and still no answer.

* * *

Junior frowned as he tried to watch Friday night cartoons and his sister was crying.

"Daddy! What's wrong with Veronica!? She won't stop crying! Shut up Veronica!" Junior yelled from the living room. 

Layne was sitting in the kitchen, calling Jussi's cell phone continuously, his heart beating fast. Shortly after he had sat Veronica down in the living room to watch TV with her brother, the child had started crying again. Layne had no idea what was wrong with her. She was clean, changed and fed and she was still crying.

If Jussi was here, Jussi could figure it out. Layne just didn't get it. He was starting to get worried. Where in the world was his wife. He sighed and got up and went into the living room, picking Veronica up and bouncing her as he walked around the living room.

"C'mon baby...please stop crying. What's wrong, what is it? I don't get why you're crying." Layne cooed to her, kissing her forehead. 

He managed to go over to the window and peek out of the blinds with one hand as he held his daughter with his other arm. He sighed, continuing to bounce her.

"Daddy Veronica's acting funny!" Junior frowned.

"I know bud. I don't know what it is." Layne sighed.

"Is mommy going to be back before I go to bed?" Junior asked, pouting.

"Um. She's going to try." Layne replied, setting Veronica down on the floor again. "I'll be right back bud." 

Layne sighed, feeling a lump in his throat as he made his way up the stairs and to the bedroom he shared with Jussi. Layne paced around, face becoming hot.

It was going on 10 o'clock at night. Jussi _never_ stayed out at night like this, especially by herself. Layne got out his cell phone and tried to call again. He got her voice mail.

"Justine, It's Layne. Babe...please call me and let me know where you are...what's going on? Where are you? I'm fucking worried about you so much. Please..." He replied into the phone, a lump forming in his throat. 

He ended the call and sighed. He sat on his side of the bed and looked on his nightstand at a picture of he and Jussi. He smiled as he looked at it. They were hugging each other and smiling. She was so beautiful.

Layne sighed and ran his hands up and down his face. He could still hear the baby crying downstairs. He heard Junior talking to her.

"Veronica! Shut up! Please! You're annoying!" 

Layne sighed, running his hands through his curls.

"Jussi please come back home...fuck..." He whispered to himself.

* * *

By 11:00pm, Layne was internally freaking out. He hadn't even told Junior to go to bed. Junior was still up watching the Late Night show.

Layne had stepped off and into the bathroom, away from all the noise. He tried to call Jussi constantly for 15 minutes, not getting an answer from her phone. Layne's heart beat fast and he felt like he couldn't breathe. He had no idea if something had happened to his wife, or if she was mad at him.

Junior kept constantly asking about Jussi and Veronica would not stop crying. She had been crying nearly 5 hours straight and Layne couldn't figure it out!

He had checked her temperature but it seemed normal...he was so worried about Jussi that he just didn't know how to deal with the children at that moment.

He stared in the mirror at himself, sighing and looking down, leaning back and forth against the counter as he stared at his cell phone on the counter. He debated to himself what he should do. 

He picked up his cell phone and he dialed Liz's number. The lump in his throat got bigger and bigger as the phone rang, and when he finally heard her tired voice answer the phone...he let out a big ball of emotion he had been holding in, trying to stay strong for the children.

"...Hello?" Liz asked tiredly.

"Liz! It's Layne..." Layne sobbed loudly into the phone, his eyes pooling with hot tears that flowed down his face.

"Layne? Layne hon, what's wrong? Is everything okay!?" Liz asked on the other end, alarmed at her brother's tone of voice.

"No Liz...no it's not...I think Jussi's mad at me...." Layne trailed off, sobbing.

"Did you two have a fight?" Liz asked.

"Not necessarily...but I think she's mad at me...she went off somewhere, and I don't know where she is...Liz can you please take the kids in so I can go looking for her? This is a fucking nightmare sis...I'm so worried about her...she won't answer her cell phone!" Layne sobbed over the phone.

Liz could hear how upset her brother was, and she figured this was serious.

"Sure...sure, bring them on over. I hope she answers your call soon and you two make up..." Liz said sadly to her distraught brother.

"Me too sis...thanks. I'll be over in a few minutes." Layne replied.

After that, they hung up the phone and Layne composed himself before walking out into the living room. Junior looked over at his dad.

Layne sighed shakily.

"Junior...go pack some clothes, I'm going to take you over to Liz's house." Layne replied.

"What? Why daddy?" Junior asked, standing up, brows furrowed, not understanding what was going on.

"Don't ask any questions bud...please just go pack an outfit." Layne sighed.

Junior furrowed his brows as he ran up the stairs. Layne went upstairs and gathered Veronica's things in a bag and came back down and picked her up, waiting for Junior.

Before he knew it, they were in his fire-bird, on the way to Liz's house. It was taking everything in Layne to hold himself together in front of the children.

Junior was not helping along the way as he talked loudly over fussy Veronica.

"Daddy why are we driving your car? We hardly ever drive your car!" Junior asked.

"Bud...aren't you tired?" Layne sighed sadly as he drove, other things on his mind then what Junior was asking him at the moment.

"No. Why do we have to go to Aunt Liz's? Where's mommy?" Junior asked.

"Junior! Please! Just shut up okay!" Layne said a little harshly, sighing.

Junior's eyes widened and he pouted, eyes pooling with tears at his father's tone of voice. He was silent as he stared out of the window the rest of the ride.

Layne was relieved when they finally got to Liz's house. She was in her robe on the front porch, waiting for Layne. Layne got out of the car, getting Veronica and Junior ran up to Liz, crying and hugging her legs.

"Layne...what the hell is going on?" Liz asked, brows furrowed at his upset children.

Layne sighed shakily, handing Veronica and her bag over to Liz.

"Go in the house Junior." Liz said softly to Junior.

Junior sobbed as he walked into Liz's house. Liz looked at Layne with furrowed brows.

"What's wrong with Veronica? Sssh baby sssh." Liz asked and cooed, trying to sooth the crying child.

"I don't know sis, I gave her a bath, I changed her diaper, I fed her, I just don't know. I took her temperature and she's not running a fever...I just don't know...and then Junior keeps asking about his mom and I had to yell at him to stop talking...Sis I don't know where the fuck Jussi is and I'm so worried about her...I just wanna go out there and find her and bring her back home..." Layne replied, on the verge of crying again.

"It's gonna be okay. Maybe she just needed to get away for a little while to cool off Layne. Maybe she'll answer her phone in a few minutes and let you know where she is." Liz tried to assure her brother.

"I hope so Liz. Thanks for taking the kids...I'm gonna go alright...I'll let you know when I find her." Layne sighed.

"Alright. It's no problem..." Liz trailed off.

She disappeared into her house with Veronica and meanwhile, Layne jumped into his fire-bird, and sped off, riding around town and looking for their SUV, trying to spot Jussi.

Tears pooled in his eyes as he steered with one hand and pressed her contact number on his phone with his other hand, holding the phone to his ear.

He sniffled as he listened to her voice mail. He left yet another message.

"Justine...are you mad about Susan coming over? Justine I just don't get why you are jealous of her...why are you doing this to me? Where are you? Fucking call me...I'm begging you...I gotta know you're okay. I'm sorry for getting a tone with you today...Justine please just call me. The kids are at Liz's house...I'm looking for you. I'm gonna find you...just please give me a call!" Layne said desperately into the phone before ending the call.

He sighed as he drove around Kirkland aimlessly, looking around all the store parking lots and hotel parking lots, and coming up empty handed.

He felt crazy as he drove around, looking for his wife. His chest burned and he felt like he was losing his mind without her. This was crazy, This was just crazy!

After an hour of aimlessly driving around, Layne parked his car in the parking lot of a local bar in Kirkland. He stayed in his car, the engine running as he put his forehead to his steering wheel, feeling the sobs forcing their way out of his throat as he sat there feeling helpless and clueless, not knowing what to do or where to begin to find his wife.

She had never done anything like this to him before. Their relationship had always been perfect. He just wanted her back home, safe and in the bed with him so they could talk about what was bugging her.

Why did she feel the need to leave like this? Layne didn't even want to think about what was out there that could harm his wife. He was so worried he felt nauseous.

All he could do was sit there in that bar parking lot in Kirkland and continuously dial his wife's cell phone number, praying that she would answer her phone and talk to him.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Justine, what the _hell_ were you thinking doing this!? Why did you fucking leave me like that!? Don't you fucking love me?" Layne asked, tears pouring down his face, brows furrowed, lip quivering.

Jussi drove around Seattle for nearly an hour. She was terrified of being in the big city alone and her nerves were so bad she was shaking. Some random person honked a horn at her, behind her in traffic and then sped up to pass her and she squealed, nearly having a heart attack.

The fact that it had started raining had done nothing to deter the situation. Jussi glanced around at lit up signs as it began to get dark. She could hear her cell phone ringing in her purse, but she was so terrified of the traffic, she dare not answer it.

Jussi found herself pulling into the parking lot of the Grand Hyatt. She drove around and found a park, shutting the car off and taking deep breaths, trying to hold it together. 

She sat there for a while, listening to the rain pelt the windshield of the car. She was startled when her phone went off. She shakily dug into her purse, pulling her cell phone out and seeing a picture of her and Layne kissing flashing across the screen, with the word "Hubby" across it.

She could feel tears begin to form as she watched the phone ring and then it stopped. She held the bridge of her nose. She was feeling conflicted with herself.

She wanted to go home...she felt like she had went too far...she should have just stayed in Kirkland instead of coming all the way out to Seattle. Now she was scared to face Layne.

Layne would be so disappointed in her. She was startled when her phone made a noise, indicating that she had a voice mail.

Jussi sniffled and dialed her voice mail, listening to the message.

__  
"Justine, It's Layne. Babe...please call me and let me know where you are...what's going on? Where are you? I'm fucking worried about you so much. Please..."  


Jussi gasped, hanging up the phone. Layne sounded a little desperate. She bit her lip, debating whether she should call him. She sniffled.

Her mind started to replay events of earlier. She remembered when Layne was laughing with that Susan woman, not even looking at her. He would say something to her every now and then to try and include her in the conversation but he and the Susan woman always got carried away and left Jussi behind.

Jussi remembered the way Layne had spoke to her. It was as if he didn't care about her feelings. She lived there too! He shouldn't have made any decisions without her!

She frowned and sniffled, wiping her eyes and grabbing her purse. She got out of her car and rushed into the lobby of the hotel, trying to avoid the rain.

Once inside, she came up to reception and asked for a room, handing over the credit card Layne had gotten for her. In a matter of minutes, she was given a room on the 11th floor of the hotel. 

She paid for one night. She wasn't sure how long she was going to stay there. She had no where to go and she was going to do what Layne had suggested she do...stay away!

Jussi got in the elevator and made her way up to the room, unlocking the door with her card key and going in, looking around and sighing shakily. The room was big and spacious and quiet. She took her sweater off and kicked her heels off. She threw her sweater and purse on the bed, sitting down at the edge and looking around the room.

She put her hand to her forehead and started sobbing, feeling terrible.

She missed her babies. She missed her room and her closet. She hated the fact that Layne had let some stranger into their home without discussing it with her.

It hurt her feelings to think that Layne didn't care about her opinions. Just because he paid for everything, didn't mean he had to treat her that way, over ride her feelings like that!

Jussi would have been content meeting this woman at a restaurant or something...not brining her into their private home.

Jussi sniffled, wiping her eyes and looked around the room, getting up and walking around, shaky and worried. She came over to the window and looked out of it, down at the Seattle street at the lights of the traffic below and the other buildings.

She sighed and tried to relax, coming back over to the bed and grabbing the remote to the television, flipping it on and watching something random to try and take her mind off of things. 

Her phone lay beside her. 

After a few minutes of watching TV, it rang again and she looked at it. It was Layne calling again. She shut the ringer off and sighed shakily, looking at the TV.

She wasn't really paying attention to the television, her mind was racing, thinking about what she had done.

She had left her children. She was a horrible mother! She had just up and left her children at home...because she was angry with Layne. She hadn't thought this through. She wringed her hands together as she thought about it.

She had never seen Layne express such interest in another woman as he did this Susan lady. The way he had looked at her...he looked at her with the utmost respect...this woman was high class and established. Layne _never_ looked at Jussi that way.

Jussi could feel the tears forming again as she thought about it. She was a fucking idiot compared to this woman. She mostly relied on Layne. This lady was fucking independent and strong, not poor and weak like Jussi.

Jussi buried her face into the pillow of the hotel bed, sobbing. She could hear her phone vibrating continuously. She was scared to answer the phone at this point.

She didn't know what to expect from Layne...would he be angry at her for leaving? Would he yell at her over the phone again and continue to take up for this woman? Would he be upset and actually miss her? 

Jussi put her hands over her head, wishing she could just disappear for a few hours with no worries in the world.

This was a nightmare!

* * *

Jussi started to stir. She had fallen asleep. She was so exhausted from all of her anxiety. For a moment she forgot about the situation she was in. She woke up and stretched and looked around the room.

She could suddenly feel all of the bad feelings rush back into her as she sat up in bed, pulling her knees to her chest. She looked over at her phone.

She pressed the button on it and saw that she had nearly 100 missed calls. She checked her calls and they were all from Layne. She sighed, feeling a lump in her throat. 

She hesitated, picking up the phone and dialing her voice mail to listen to some of the messages he had been leaving.

__  
You have 57 unheard messages.  


Her voice mail nearly screamed at her. Jussi blinked and tears fell down her face as she listened to Layne's voice on the other end.

_  
"Justine...where are you? God, please call me...babe I love you...I'm sorry, whatever I did, I'm sorry, just call me okay!?"_

_"Justine...it's your husband. You need to get in touch with me...and tell me what's going on. Don't do this to me. You're hurting me here. Justine please."_

_"I didn't mean the last message at all...I didn't mean to get snappy with you...I'm just so fucking upset...I miss you...I don't know where you are and it's killing me. Jussi please answer."_

_"Are you fucking happy Justine? Are you happy that you're hurting me like this? This isn't fucking fair! Why are you doing this? Why are you doing this to me? After everything I did for you!? I deserve an explanation! Are you leaving me or what? Justine please call me...I'm so in love with you...please don't leave me!"_

_"You're the mother of my children...I love you with everything I am Justine...There's no need for this drama...just answer my calls. I don't know if you're hurt or what and it fucking scares me...Babe I'm not going to give up until you fucking talk to me. Please, don't make me call the police to help find you. I will. This is ridiculous...I need to know that you are okay!"  
_

Jussi hung up the phone, heart racing, tears pouring down her face. She wasn't sure what was up with Layne. He sounded angry and then sad. She was scared and confused. She felt like a fuck up. 

She should have stayed home. She should have just locked herself in their room at their home instead of coming out here and being by herself.

She started shaking as she sobbed, feeling like she was in a nightmare. She didn't know what her next move should be. 

She rocked back and forth as she held herself, sobbing, feeling like she was stuck in her place, her anxiety taking over her body. She hadn't felt this much anxiety ever since she was in rehab with Layne.

She felt like her throat would close up, or she might pass out. She took in deep breaths trying to concentrate. Suddenly as she was trying to keep herself from having a breakdown, she heard her phone vibrate again.

Jussi picked it up and looked at it. It was Layne again. Her eyes widened as they pooled with tears. She answered it without thinking. She didn't say anything as she answered it, holding the phone to her ear.

She could hear Layne's deep breathing on the other end.

"...Jussi? Justine? Hello? Jussi!?" Layne yelled desperately into the phone.

She sniffled as she stared down at her legs, pulling at the hem of her dress.

"...Layne?" She asked softly.

Layne suddenly began to sob hysterically over his end of the phone.

"Justine oh my fucking god...Justine are you okay? Oh god tell me you're okay!" Layne exclaimed, hysterical.

"I'm okay. I'm fine..." Jussi sniffled, heart racing as she listened to Layne on the other end.

"Justine what the hell is going on? Where are you? Please fucking tell me...I'm at my wit's end here...if you leave me I'll kill myself. I'll fucking kill myself. I'd rather fucking die then live without you!" Layne sobbed desperately into the phone.

"Layne...please don't talk like that...where's the kids?" She asked, tears falling down her face.

"There at Liz's house. I can't deal with them right now. Please tell me where you're at so I can come to you. Please baby. Please I need you. I need you so bad. Please..." Layne begged and cried, sounding like he was holding on for dear life.

"I'm a horrible person. I feel so bad Layne. I left our children...I left you...I don't fucking deserve you..." Jussi sobbed quietly onto the phone, wanting to say it before Layne could.

"No baby. No you're the most wonderful person I know! I love you so much. You aren't a horrible person. People make mistakes...I made a mistake...and I just need to know where you are so I can make up for my mistake...Justine I'm fucking begging you. I'm on the verge of having a breakdown here. I need to know where you are. I need to see you. Justine please..." Layne was getting choked up he was crying so hard over the phone.

"I'm at the Grand Hyatt..." Jussi trailed off silently.

"The what!? The Grand Hyatt...baby...are you in fucking Seattle!?" Layne exclaimed, voice shaking and quivering.

"Yeah...I'm terrified..." Jussi admitted, sniffling and sobbing lightly.

"Baby, Grand Hyatt...what room!?" Layne exclaimed.

"11th floor, room 1104." Jussi replied quietly.

"I'm on my way! I'll get there as soon as I can. Just stay where you are! Please just stay where you are! I'm coming to you!" Layne nearly screamed into the phone.

He hung up before Jussi could say anything else. She put her phone down and sobbed, feeling emotional about the whole situation.

She was scared of how Layne was going to react when he got there. Sure he was acting all sad on the phone...but he deserved to be mad with her. 

Her emotions were like a roller coaster, currently she was hating herself again.

Layne deserved to be mad at her. She was a horrible wife because she left her children and she had ignored Layne and pushed him to the point of losing his marbles.

He sounded really bad over the phone. She laid down on the bed, burying her face into the pillow again and sobbing. She was feeling fucked up again like she did when she first met Layne in rehab.

She felt like she wasn't good enough for Layne. She felt like she wasn't a very good mother. She felt like an idiot. She couldn't see what Layne saw in her.

She sniffled, just laying there and feeling like dead weight.

* * *

Layne sniffled, throwing his phone down in the passenger's seat after he finally got in touch with his wife. He wiped his eyes, rubbing his face up and down vigorously and started the car, taking off out of the bar parking lot.

His heart nearly beat out of his chest as he begin to make his way to the interstate to drive to Seattle. 

Seattle? Fucking Seattle? What the hell was Jussi thinking going to fucking Seattle? Why the fuck did she go all the way out there? Layne furrowed his brows a bit as he drove, hastily speeding through traffic and passing people, trying to get to his wife as fast as he could.

It felt like forever as he finally made it onto the interstate, beeping his horn in rage as he was trying to merge off onto the interstate but a car would not get over.

"Fucking asshole! Fuck you!" Layne screamed as he had to slow down and let the car pass before finally merging.

Layne drove fast down the interstate, passing people and cursing when he was almost at his exit, but he got stuck by a slow driver.

What seemed like hour but was actually minutes, finally passed and Layne took the exit to Seattle and before he knew it, he was driving through the city, which was busy with traffic, despite the fact that it was almost 1 in the morning. 

Layne knew exactly where the Grand Hyatt was. He impatiently made his way through traffic, windshield wipers on halfway as the rain lightly pelt down on his windshield. 

He could feel his chest still burning as he drove around the parking lot, trying to find a park. Once he did, he quickly jumped out of his car, running for the entrance of the hotel. He almost forgot to lock his car and pressed the button on his key chain to do so when he was at the entrance to the hotel lobby, his car making a beeping noise and the lights flickering and the car locking.

Layne could hardly breathe as he made his way in the lobby, looking around. He spotted the stairs and the elevators. He hastily walked over to the elevators, his long legs gaining vast distances. 

He stood there quietly, biting his lip as he quickly and continuously pressed the button to the elevator.

"C'mon...fuck c'mon..." Layne whispered, tapping his foot impatiently.

Finally the elevator opened and Layne waited for someone to step out before he rushed in, frantically hitting the 11th floor button. He was so relieved that no one was in the elevator with him.

He crossed his arms as the elevator went up, thinking about Jussi. He couldn't believe she had done this. This was just crazy. He could feel his eyes tearing up as the elevator ride seemed like it was taking an eternity.

He was so close yet still so far from reuniting with his wife. He just needed to see that she was okay.

Finally the elevator dinged and Layne let out a shaky breath, feeling a little light headed as the doors opened. He walked out, quickly looking back and forth through the hall.

"1104..1104..." Layne mumbled to himself, looking at the numbers on the doors and making his way to her room.

Layne's eyes began to tear up he was filled with so many emotions as he got closer and closer to where his wife was.

* * *

Jussi was laying there, staring at the ceiling of the hotel room, when suddenly she heard a frantic banging on the door of her room. She yelped, jumping and sitting up quickly, hair disheveled a little bit.

She sniffled, standing up on shaky legs as she smoothed her red hair down, tugging on her dress and began to slowly make her way to the door.

"Jussi, open up it's me, Layne!" She heard her husband's frantic voice on the other side of the door.

Jussi came up to the door and put her hand on the lock, hesitating, her heart racing. She could feel the vibrations as Layne nearly banged on the door continuously, non stop.

"Jussi babe!" She heard his voice again.

Jussi slowly unlocked the door and pushed the door handle down and pulled the door open, looking down, ashamed to look at Layne. 

"Oh my god!" Layne exclaimed, pushing his way into the room past her.

The door was closed and locked back behind them and Layne instantly wrapped his arms around Jussi, holding onto her tight, burying his face into her neck, taking in her scent, which sent a wave of calmness over his body.

Jussi slowly wrapped her arms around Layne as he nearly squeezed her, his shoulders shaking as he started to cry into her shoulder.

Jussi sighed, feeling horrible as Layne finally lifted his head to look at her, tears pouring down his red eyes. He looked into her eyes and she looked down, pouting. He leaned in, kissing her lips passionately, running his hand through her hair, pressing his forehead to hers.

"Jussi, are you okay? Is everything alright?" He asked frantically once he pulled away, both of his hands on her face, rubbing down the sides of her neck to her shoulders.

"I'm fine Layne. I'm fine...I'm just a little shook up...the traffic is crazy here..." Jussi trailed off.

Layne pulled her into a tight hug again, sobbing into her shoulder.

"I'm so glad you're alright and you're safe..." Layne trailed off.

Jussi could feel her eyes tearing up at Layne's words. She stayed silent. Layne pulled away and stood in front of her, wiping his eyes but more tears kept coming.

"Justine, what the _hell_ were you thinking doing this!? Why did you fucking leave me like that!? Don't you fucking love me?" Layne asked, tears pouring down his face, brows furrowed, lip quivering.

"Of course I love you Layne, I-" Justine began as her eyes pooled with tears.

Layne grabbed at his curls, tugging as he stood there before her, a complete mess as tears continuously streamed down his face. He wiped his nose on his arm and sniffled, letting out a sob. Jussi stood there watching him quietly, looking from the floor and up to him.

"I fucking love you so much!" Layne interrupted her. "I fucking live for you...I just don't get why you did this!" He exclaimed.

Jussi gasped as Layne turned around and shoved a fake potted plant that sat on a nightstand near the door on the floor. She sobbed lightly as Layne began to unravel in front of her.

"It just makes me so fucking frustrated! I fucking love you and _only_ you! How come all of a sudden you're doubting my fucking love for you!? You're the mother of my children for Christ's sake! Justine Hope Staley, I fucking love you so fucking much!" Layne cried hysterically, practically screaming at her.

Justine started sobbing, getting emotional back with Layne.

"If you fucking loved me you wouldn't let strangers in our home!" She screamed. "If you fucking loved me you wouldn't have fucking ignored me all day while you were having fun with that woman! In _our_ home!" 

"Justine you are being so fucking unfair! It was nothing like that! You just don't get it! I told you already she's like a mother figure to me! I would never fucking cheat on you! I would never!" Layne screamed and cried.

Jussi frowned, sniffling.

"You just fucking overlooked how I felt about this! What if someone from my stripper past tried to contact me and I let them in our home! Would you like that!? You get to just let people into our house and I don't huh!?" She screamed.

Layne furrowed his brows, sniffling.

"What!? Jussi Susan's cool, she wouldn't fucking do anything to try and harm me! Why can't you understand that!? Why are you so fucking jealous!?" Layne exclaimed.

"I saw the way you were looking at that woman. She's so much better than me...with her business degrees and fancy talk and shit. She was talking nonstop, she always had something to talk about. She's more fun than me. Maybe she'd be a better fit for you!" Justine frowned, fucking with Layne's head.

Justine gasped and jumped when Layne suddenly fell to his knees and crawled over to her, grabbing her thighs and looking up at her, sobbing hysterically, his face red.

He leaned forward, hugging her legs. She stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to think. She had never seen Layne behave like this before.

"Jussi I don't fucking want her! I swear. I want you! The mother of my children. How many times do I have to fucking tell you that I fucking love you? You are so much more then what you think you are. You take care of my children, and right now that's all I want you to do. I don't want you going to some fucking job and leaving me alone for hours at the time. I need you every fucking second...you're the only woman I'll make love to...Justine please don't fucking leave me....Please come back home Please don't leave me...I can't fucking live without you! Please stop this fucking madness and let's go back home! Please! I'd never compare anyone to you! No one compares to you. You're the only fucking woman in the whole fucking universe to me...I swear! Why don't you believe me? Why are you hurting me...oh god this shit hurts so bad. Please stop hurting me...I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry.

I'm sorry babe. I'm sorry!" Layne nearly wailed, on his knees in front of Jussi, hugging her legs.

Jussi couldn't help but run her fingers through Layne's hair. She sniffled as she scratched his scalp.

"Layne stand up...get off of the floor..." She sighed and sniffled.

Layne slowly stood up, face flushed, eyes red and wet as he looked at her, a sad look on his face.

"Do you still love me?" Layne asked softly as Jussi stepped up to him and hugged him.

"Yeah I still love you...I never stopped...I'm sorry too baby...I'm sorry I left like this..." She replied, choking up as they hugged.

Layne wrapped his arms around her again, burying his face into her neck, sobbing loudly. 

"Layne...calm down, everything's gonna be okay..." Jussi sighed and sniffled as silent tears poured down her face. 

They stood there, embracing each other as Layne cried for nearly 15 more minutes, holding onto Jussi tightly.

"Layne, let's lay down for a few minutes...c'mon babe..." Jussi sighed and sniffled, rubbing her husband's back.

Layne pulled away, his hand in hers as she led him over to the bed. They sat down on the edge and Layne sniffled and sighed, watching as Jussi bent down to remove his shoes for him. She smiled warmly at him, brows furrowed slightly as she moved towards the headboard of the bed, laying down. Layne followed suit, laying down and facing her, throwing an arm over her waist as he looked into her eyes.

They were both silent as they stared at each other, Layne sniffling hard every now and then.

"I'm sorry." They both said at the same time, laughing it off.

"You go first..." Layne smiled softly, sniffling.

"I'm sorry I just left and that I didn't answer my phone..." Jussi said softly.

"But I still don't get why you left...I didn't know where you were, I was losing it. Junior was bothering me about you, and I didn't know what to tell him. Veronica was being fussy...and all I could think about was you. Please promise me you won't ever do this again. Just talk to me about it next time...at home, in our bedroom..." Layne trailed off softly.

"You made me so mad Layne. You made those hurtful comments to me...it was like you didn't care about my feelings...We had something to do and you just make these decisions without me. I would have been fine with meeting this woman at a restaurant or something...but you went ahead and let her into our home. It made me feel like you just didn't care. You told me to go away...that really hurt my feelings. I didn't know where else to go...I don't have anywhere else to go..." Jussi trailed off, tears pouring down her face.

"I'm so sorry babe...I wasn't thinking...I swear I'll never do that again. I'll ask you first from now on. I'm so sorry for getting snappy with you. I feel like a horrible husband...I told the only woman I love, the mother of my children to leave...I fucking hate myself for that...this is all my fault! I respect you babe. I fucking love you." Layne started to cry again.

He took her hand and he put it over his chest.

"My heart fucking beats for you." He said breathlessly, looking into her eyes.

Jussi smiled and sniffled, sliding closer and pressing her lips to Layne's. They kissed softly, tongues slowly rubbing together. Jussi pulled away first, kissing Layne's nose before pulling away.

"Don't beat yourself up about it Layne...we both fucked up...I promise I won't run off like this again...I was so fucking terrified in this Seattle traffic on the way here...people drive so crazy and it was raining hard...I couldn't hardly see..." Jussi sighed.

"I'm just glad you're okay. I didn't know what happened to you. If anything ever happened to you, I'd kill myself. I couldn't live without you babe..." Layne nearly whispered, pressing his forehead against hers.

They started kissing again, lips touching softly, hands roaming each others bodies. Layne pulled away, licking his lips and smiling down at his wife.

"...What?" Jussi asked breathlessly.

"Let's stay the night here." Layne smiled.

"But what about the babies?" Jussi asked, biting her lip.

"They'll be fine at Liz's house. In fact, I need to text her and let her know what's going on. But they'll be fine. We'll get out of here tommorrow and I'll pick them up. Also, it'll be light outside and you won't have to be so scared to drive home..." Layne sighed.

Jussi bit her lip and smiled as Layne leaned over her, looking into her eyes.

"Okay." She smiled.

Layne grabbed her left hand and brought it to his lips, kissing her wedding band. He looked into her eyes.

"I love you Justine." 

"I love you too..." She smiled warmly.

"In fact, I wanna show you just how much I love you." Layne bit his lip and sniffled, smiling as his hand trailed up under her skirt and between her legs.

Justine moaned lightly, eyes falling closed as she melted when Layne's hand slid inside of her panties and between her lips. She spread her legs to give him complete access.

"You're always so jealous...I fucking love it..." Layne whispered as he slowly massaged her clit.

"Why's that?" Jussi nearly whispered, bucking her hips lightly.

"Because I know that you really love me...it turns me on to see you so mad and jealous...even when you know that I'd never fucking look at another woman the way I look at you. I'd never touch another woman the way I touch you..." Layne said softly.

"Layne..." Jussi moaned as Layne removed his hand, tasting her wetness as he sucked it off of his finger.

They removed their clothes, throwing them to the floor. Layne could not keep his hands off of her as he ran them across nearly every inch of her ivory skin. He straddled her, looking straight into her eyes as he guided himself between her legs, pressing up inside of her.

Jussi arched her back and moaned as she felt her husband enter her tight canal.

* * *

"Did you text Liz yet?" Jussi asked breathlessly as she slipped her panties back on and Layne's shirt after she got out of the shower.

"Yeah and I ordered us some food. I'm fucking starving. Aren't you babe?" Layne smirked, laying on the bed in his underwear.

The sheets and comforter on the hotel bed were in disarray from the dirty things they had just done in it.

"Food? They do room service at 3 in the morning?" Jussi giggled, standing there as she combed her fingers through her wet hair.

"Yeah...it's in this brochure right here I found on the nightstand. 24 hour room service...here's the menu...you picked a nice hotel thank god..." Layne smiled.

Jussi giggled and shook her head, coming towards the bed about to sit down but suddenly there was a knock at their door.

"Oh that must be the food, I'll get it." Jussi smiled.

"NO!" Layne exclaimed, jumping up and quickly sliding his jeans on, zipping them up hastily.

"You lay on the bed...I don't want some stranger fucking looking at you..." Layne said softly, kissing her.

Jussi smirked when Layne pulled away, walking over to the bed and jumping on it, laying on her stomach and picking up the menu and looking over it as Layne answered the door, taking the cart from the bellhop and pulling it in the room, closing the door. He rolled it over to the foot of the bed and took his jeans off before getting on the bed beside Jussi, taking the tops off of the Styrofoam plates.

"Bon appetite!" Layne smirked, kissing Jussi's cheek as he hastily ripped his fork out of the plastic, beginning to eat his soup.

They lay there at the foot of the bed, sipping their drinks and eating quietly for a few minutes. 

Layne burped after a while, smiling over at Jussi.

"I miss the babies." Jussi sighed as she slowly ate her food.

"Yeah I miss 'em too. Junior was so excited about his trip to the amusement park...he wanted to tell you all about it, and me too. His little face was so lit up. You should have seen him, it was so cute." Layne sighed and smiled.

"I can't wait to see them." Jussi smiled.

"You'll see them soon enough." Layne smiled. "Are you almost done? Let's get some sleep." 

"Yeah. Almost finished." Jussi smiled.

* * *

Jussi was still awake as Layne slept soundly. She was thinking about the events of the previous day. It had been a crazy day. They had never really had a fight quite this bad before and she had planned on never having another one with him ever again.

She had never seen Layne act so crazy before like the way he did when he had arrived at the hotel. She smiled to herself. He was absolutely in love with her and he'd go fucking crazy without her. In a fucked up way that gave her a sense of comfort. She would _never_ leave Layne ever again.

Layne kept a tight grip on her as he slept, his arm wrapped around her stomach. 

At one point she had to go to the bathroom. She didn't want to wake him so she slowly pushed his arm away, sliding away slowly. When she was halfway across the bed she heard Layne whine and felt his arm go back around her stomach, pulling her back to him.

She was startled and squealed a little as Layne pulled her back.

"Baby...where are you going?" Layne asked tiredly, sounding like he was half asleep.

Jussi pushed on his arm lightly, smiling.

"I just need to go to the bathroom Layne...I'm coming back, I promise." Jussi smiled.

"No you can't go anywhere, you're never leaving me again. Better get a pack of depends..." Layne said softly.

"Layne!" Jussi sighed and smiled, lightly tapping his wrist.

"Leave the door open so I can see the light and know you're still here." He asked softly.

"Alright." Jussi smiled, rolling her eyes as she finally got up to go to the bathroom.

Layne was being clingy. She liked clingy.

She finished up and came back to the bed, climbing in and Layne hooked his arm around her again tightly, holding her tight.

Jussi smiled and closed her eyes, glad that this whole ordeal was over and they had sorted it out.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conclusion.

Layne pulled up in his sister Liz's drive way in his fire-bird. Jussi had went on home in the SUV. Layne shut the car off and got out, making his way to the porch.

Before he could even get up the first step, Junior was at the door and his eyes widened when he saw Layne. He pushed the screen door open and rushed out, screaming and holding his arms out.

"Daddy!"

"Hey bud!" Layne smiled, leaning down just in time to meet his son on the porch. 

He kneeled down and Junior wrapped his arms around Layne's neck, hugging him tight. Layne wrapped his arms around Junior, hugging him back.

"Did you behave at Aunt Liz's last night?" Layne asked softly, smiling as he pulled away, his hands still on Junior's shoulders.

Junior smiled and nodded, pouting.

"What's wrong Junior? Everything alright?" Layne asked.

Junior pouted and shook his head.

"What's wrong?" Layne asked, brows furrowed.

"Veronica's sick." Junior replied.

"Sick? What?" Layne asked, brows furrowed.

Just as he was asking Junior, the screen door opened again. Layne looked up to see Liz holding Veronica.

"Hey Layne..." She smiled.

"Hey...how were the kids last night?" Layne asked, taking Veronica in his arms.

"They were good. Everything good with you?" She asked, brows raised.

"Oh yeah." Layne smiled, kissing Veronica's cheek.

"Listen Layne, I had to take Veronica to the ER last night." Liz started.

"What!? What's wrong with her? Did she have a temperature!? My thermometer at home read normal...I'm gonna trash it and get a new one!" Layne exclaimed, holding his hand up to Veronica's forehead, causing her to whine.

Junior came up and hugged his dad's legs as he talked with Aunt Liz.

"Layne! Calm down! She's fine...turns out she has an ear infection. I put her prescription in the bag, in the front compartment. You have to put it in her ear every night and follow up with her pediatrician. That's why she was crying, her ear was hurting." Liz smiled.

"Oh baby...it's gonna be okay...I'm sorry about your ear...god I had no idea. Jussi's so much better at noticing that stuff then me..." Layne sighed.

"I'm glad everything's fine with you two. You were really upset last night Layne." Liz smiled.

"Yeah...we talked it out...well thanks Liz. I'm sorry it was so late at night...I owe you one." Layne smiled.

"It's no problem Layne, I love your kids...and yeah I'm going to hold you to that." Liz smiled.

They said bye and Layne and the kids headed to the car.

"Daddy we get to ride in your fire dragon!" Junior exclaimed excitedly as they came up to the car.

"Yeah bud. You get to ride shot gun!" Layne smiled.

"Yaaah!!" Junior screamed opening the door and climbing in.

Meanwhile Layne put Veronica in her car seat, kissing her cheek and making her laugh and giggle.

"Dah!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands.

"Dah dah!" Layne smirked and chuckled, kissing her lips before closing the door and getting in the driver's side.

Junior already had his seat belt on and was staring around at the dashboard, amazed.

"Can we go fast daddy? Can we?" Junior asked excitedly.

"Nah bud...you're sister's in the car...maybe this weekend we'll go for a ride just me and you." Layne smirked as he backed out of the drive way and started off for home.

A few minutes down the road, Layne spoke again.

"Mommy's at home bud. She wants you to tell her all about your amusement park trip yesterday." Layne smirked.

"Where did mommy go yesterday?" Junior asked innocently.

"Oh um...mommy had some errands to run...she had a flat tire...she didn't get in touch with me until late. But I went and got her and everything's fine now." Layne lied to Junior.

"Oh." Junior replied looking out the window.

They were driving in silence for a few minutes and suddenly Junior turned his head over to look at Layne. He started speaking again.

"Daddy did you know Oscar snores and farts in his sleep?" Junior said randomly.

Layne glanced over at his boy and then back at the road, chuckling.

"What?" He smiled.

* * *

"Mommy!!!" Junior screamed as he busted up in the house. 

Jussi was in the living room, folding the laundry that had been in the dryer for hours.

"Hey baby!" Jussi smiled, throwing Layne's underwear to the side and embracing Junior as he ran up to her and hugged her.

Jussi smiled and kissed Junior's cheek, smoothing his hair down and smiling at him. She looked up just in time to see Layne walking in, holding Veronica.

"Oh give me my baby please!" Jussi smiled, holding her arms out.

Junior jumped on the couch beside mom. Layne bent down and handed Jussi their daughter, stealing a kiss from his wife in the process.

Jussi placed kisses all over Veronica's cheek and hugged her, causing the little girl to giggle.

"Liz says Veronica's got an ear infection. We have to put these drops in her ear for the rest of the week and we have a follow up appointment next week." Layne informed Jussi, holding up the medicine he had just fished out of the bag.

Jussi furrowed her brows and looked at Veronica.

"Oh my god, poor baby..." She sighed, kissing Veronica's cheek.

Veronica grabbed Jussi's necklace and tugged on it, smiling and laughing.

"She was crying so much last night, I had no idea what was wrong with her..." Layne sighed.

"It's okay...those drops will make your ear all better in a few days baby..." Jussi cooed at her daughter, kissing her forehead.

Layne went upstairs to put the bag away and get more comfortable. Jussi got up and set Veronica on her blanket on the floor, turning on cartoons and putting some of her toys beside her. She came back over to the couch with Junior and started folding clothes again.

Junior jumped up and got the stuff he bought from the amusement park, still thrown in the recliner.

"Mommy! Look at all the neat things I got from the amusement park!" Junior squealed, holding all of his merchandise.

Jussi smiled, putting the clothes down and grabbed some of the stuff from Junior's grip as Junior climbed on the couch, dropping it between them.

"Oh honey that's just cool...this cup is too big for you...you'd never drink all of that water...." 

"Mommy!" Junior whined.

"Sorry...well did you have fun?" Jussi smiled.

Layne came back into the room just in time to hear Junior begin to excitedly tell his mom about the day he had.

"Yes mommy! It was so cool! We went on this big roller coaster! It was so big, it was _this_ high and it went WHOOSH!" Junior exclaimed, holding his arms out.

Jussi held her chest, brows furrowed.

"Oh my god...it was safe right?" She asked.

"Yes! It went like this!" Junior exclaimed, moving his arm in a wavy motion. "Issac puked! He was like Blaaaaaahhhh!" Junior continued, crossing his eyes as he made a puking motion.

Layne stood there, a big smile on his face. He shook his head as he watched his family. Veronica had walked over and sat near them, playing with her doll, not caring about the cartoons blaring out of the television.

Jussi looked at Junior and smiled, nodding her head as Junior talked nonstop about the time he had at the amusement park, not even taking a breath.

Layne eventually sat on the couch beside Jussi once Junior got up and went off to his room. Layne put his arm around Jussi, kissing her lips.

"I love my family." Layne sighed and smiled.

Jussi blushed, smiling and looking down.

"I'm so glad to be back home. There's no place like home..." She smiled looking up at Layne.

"Really..." Layne muttered, leaning in and kissing her again.

Jussi sighed, pulling away and biting her lip.

"Layne! Veronica's right there!" Jussi smiled, biting her lip as she looked at him.

She knew Layne like a book.

"I know...sorry...listen...there's something I wanna ask you." Layne said softly.

"What is it?" Jussi asked, brows furrowed slightly, still smiling.

"Why don't we make another baby tonight?" Layne asked softly, leaning over and kissing her temple.

"Seriously Layne? We've probably already have...you didn't pull out last night!" Jussi giggled, shaking her head.

"Well...do you want another one? I do..." Layne replied, biting his lip.

"Yeah...yeah we can make another one...I'd do anything for you Layne..." Jussi sighed.

"Great..." Layne sighed and smiled, leaning in to kiss his wife.

Suddenly as they were kissing, Junior came down the stairs squealing.

Layne pulled away from Jussi, brows furrowed, looking over in Junior's direction.

"Boy stop all that yelling! What's going on?" Layne asked.

"Mommy! Daddy! Look what I found in my room!" Junior squealed.

Jussi screamed, standing on the couch as Junior held up by the tail, a field mouse.

Veronica saw her mother freaking out and she started crying. Layne sighed and looked at Junior.

"Fuck...we got mice? God damn..." Layne cursed, standing up.

"Junior put that filthy thing down!" Jussi screamed, standing on the couch.

"No...c'mon bud let's go put it outside..." Layne sighed, getting up and walking with Junior to the kitchen.

"But daddy, I wanna keep him as a pet.." Junior replied as he and Layne disappeared into the kitchen.

Jussi sighed and sat back down on the couch, picking Veronica up and kissing her cheek to calm her down.

She sighed and smiled as she sat there. She loved her family, they were everything to her, they were all she had and she would never leave them ever again.


End file.
